Cruise control equipment is, of course, connected to a vehicle's operation control components (e.g., accelerator components, brake system components, steering system, transmission control components, etc). With conventional cruise control systems, a vehicle is first taken to a desired speed. Then, the cruise control system is turned on via a first driver-performed operation and then the cruise control system is set at a current speed via a second driver-performed operation. In many, if not most, cruise control systems, the input controls for performing various cruise control operations (e.g., turning the cruise control system on and setting the present speed) are located at different locations of the dashboard, steering wheel and/or control levers. For example, one input control is located on the steering wheel and another input control is located on or adjacent to the dashboard.
Such conventional cruise control systems are known to have limitations that adversely affect their effectiveness, safety, and/or practicality. One limitation is that various required input controls are located at disparate locations, which requires a driver to move their attention from concentrating on driving the car to the tasks of locating and operating input controls required for facilitating cruise control operation. Another limitation is that multiple operations must be performed to set a desired cruise control speed, further distracting a driver's attention from focusing on driving the car. Still another limitation is the need for the driver to manually achieve a desired cruise control speed in order to set that desired cruise control speed.
Therefore, a cruise control system that overcomes limitations associated with such conventional cruise control systems would be useful and novel.